The best cure for grumpiness
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Miko, Raf and Jack decides it is about time to cheer Ratchet up (TickleFic!)


_**First things first:  
>I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO HASBRO AND THE HUBNETWORK!<strong>_

_"EmeraldMoonGreen" requested some Ratchet-Tickles and here it is :3  
>I hope you like it sweetheart, it was a lot of fun writing this^^.<em>

_And i am so sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes._

_And agagin i am sorry if some of the sentences look kind of squeezed together.  
>I don't know what kind of problem that is or how to solve it.<em>

**_The_** **_best cure for_** **_grumpiness_**

It was one of those ordinary and boring days.

For the first time there was silence in the Autobot base.

Only the beeping of some computer monitors could be heard, followed by a soft grumble coming from the only Autobot left in the base.

Ratchet was the only Autobot left in the base.

The others were out to explore the area and he had to take care of the base as long as the others were absence.

Minutes ago the medical officer had finished his work and decided it was time for a short break.

Now he lay on one of the examination tables, arms crossed behind his head and his optics were closed as well. He tried to enjoy the unfamiliar silence around him. Since their human friends would come over for a visit here and there silence had become rare for all the Autobots. Especially for Ratchet. He was not used to all this "action" around him all the time Miko, Raf and Jack came over for a little visit.

A soft sigh left the medics lips and he relaxed more and more, just giving into the wonderful silence around him. All the work was done for the day and he just wanted to enjoy the silence as long as the others would be out.

Well at least that was his plan…

His hope for a wonderful, calm day burst like a soap bubble the moment he could hear footsteps and…was that Miko's voice?

Another, more annoyed sounding, sigh left his lips and he didn't dare to open his optics.

He knew so or so who it was that ran into the base right now…

"Huh? Where are the others?" he could hear Rafael ask and new hope sprouted in him.

"I don't know. Ratchet? Hey Ratch! Where are you?"

That voice clearly belonged to Miko.

Ratchet didn't move nor let a sound left his lips and maybe, just maybe, if he tried to stay still, they wouldn't see him and maybe they would go again and maybe…

"Ratchet, you lazy bot. There you are!"

And yet again his hope burst like a soap bubble…

He tried to stay calm, his optics remained closed in the hope that Miko and the others would just leave him alone the moment they would realize he was "asleep".

But nothing like this happened and he had to collect all his remaining willpower he had left to stay quiet, when he could feel how someone climbed up his arm, which was dangling from the table now.

His optics remained closed when he could feel how someone climbed up on his chest.

The small hands grabbing at his armor or wires and the small feet climbing up on his body made him slightly shiver and he had to bite back a smile because it tickled a little.

"Ratchet?"

Miko looked at the medic's face and she tilted her head.

Was that the beginning of a soft smile on Ratchet's face?

She shook her head and decided she had just imagined this and sat down onto his chest.

"Come on you lazy bot. Wake up!"

To give her words more power the young girl tugged on some of the wires she found underneath his strong armor and a barely noticeable twitch went through his body.

"Miko? What are you doing there?"

The young girl smirked and tugged again on the wires.

"Nothing Jack. Just waking up our sleepy bot over here."

Her grin widened when Ratchet's lips quirked upwards and he started to squirm a little underneath the human when Miko slid down to his belly, grabbing at the wires she could find there and tugged.

And only moments later she, Jack and Raf were startled when a bark of laughter escaped the usually grumpy bot.

"Hah! I knew you weren't asleep," Miko said laughing and she kept tugging and tweaking on his wires, making him laugh and even squeal here and there.

"And what is wrong with you? Are you…are you ticklish?"

"Nohoho I am…n-not! S-stop thahahat Miko!"

Even Jack and Raf had to laugh now and both of them climbed onto the table and onto the now squirming bot, because Miko didn't stop her playful assault.

"Not ticklish? And why are you laughing when I do this?"

"AHH! No! Stop! STOP!"

"Or this?"

The young girl slipped her hand underneath a piece of his armor, reaching far into it, tickling his protoform skin and making him practically howl with helpless laughter. It didn't got better for him when Raf and Jack joined in the tickle fight when they climbed all over the laughing bot, digging their hands into all those little tickle spots they could find, like the wires on his neck or on his sides, but the best results they got was when they attacked his belly.

Soon Ratchet was reduced to a squeaking, laughing mess, squirming around on the table, kicking his legs out and loud, booming laughter filled the Autobot base and soon the humans were laughing along with him.

It was rare to see the medic like this.

He looked so happy when he was laughing…like the little sparkling he once was…

Normally he was a serious and grumpy bot who never had a real reason to laugh.

But now he was a happy bot and mirth was sparkling in his bright blue optics every time he opened them to look at the humans.

"Will you stohohohop thahahahat?!" he laughed and jumped when one of the humans found an extra sensitive spot.

"Awww but why Ratch? It certainly looks like you have soooo much fun right now. How could I stop when you have so much fun? Can you tell me that?"

Ratchet's laughter increased during Miko's teasing words and even the humans had to grin broadly when they noticed this.

"Yeah Miko is right. You are always such a grumpy bot. You should laugh more often. It will be good for you," Jack said with a chuckle of his own and he attacked the bots side with tickling fingers, which made the medic jump and squeal with laughter yet again.

Rafael attacked his other side and when Miko found a very sensitive spot in the center of his belly Ratchet lost it and he practically _howled_ with laughter.

He tried not to move around so much in fear he would hurt his human friends but their small hands found all those little sensitive spots on his body and it got harder and harder for him to keep himself from squirming around like a fish out of water.

"PLEAHAHAHSE STOHOHOHOP!"

He was actually begging now.

If Ratchet started begging, you knew you had broken him…

But neither Miko, nor Jack, nor Rafael looked like they would stop anytime soon.

It was rare to see Ratchet smile yet to hear him laughing.

The sight filled the human's bodies with both amusement and happiness.

Their grins widened when Ratchet let out an honest to Primus squeal when Miko had reached underneath his armor yet again and attacked his protoform skin with wiggling fingers and soon the first tears started to build up in the corners of his optics.

"C-COME OHOHOHON PLEAHAHAHASE! S-STOP IT!" he begged again and he rolled around on top of the medical table now, hugging his chest, kicking out his legs, arching his back and laughing loud and carefree.

But nothing could make the humans stop now.

Miko, Jack and Raf were laughing along with the medic and they kept tickling him.

"Never thought of it that you would be so ticklish Ratchet. Tickle, tickle, tickle," Miko teased him and grinned, when his laughter increased during her words.

"Hey Guys, just imagine what would happen if all bots would be so ticklish. We could take down the Decepticons with a few little tickles."

Their laughter increased due to Jack's comment and even Ratchet's laughter turned up an octave or two.

That imagination…

But slowly he could feel how he lost his strength and it was about time to stop.

As much fun as this was, but he couldn't take this anymore and with a swift movement he scooted the surprised humans up in his hands and his laughter slowly died down, tuned into a giggle, until it stopped completely.

"Please…enough…" he said while panting heavily to get some air back into his overheated systems.

"Awww you are no fun Ratchet."

The medic narrowed his optics, but suddenly an evil glint appeared in them, which made Miko and the other two humans shiver.

"You think I can't have some fun? I'll prove you the opposite," he growled playfully and only moments later , loud but happy laughter filled the Autobot base once again when Ratchet had pinned the humans down and started to tickle them.

"Have you ever heard about the term "Laughter is the best medicine"? I am pretty sure you have and you know what? You should laugh more often as well. Doctors' orders…" the medic grinned and when Miko squealed adorably when he hit an extra sensitive spot he knew one thing for sure:

He could get used to this…

**_The End_**


End file.
